Fire and Ice
by Sakura1287
Summary: **COMPLETED** Draco recieves an enchanted computer for Christmas, and through it, meets the girl of his dreams. However, she doesn't turn out to be quite who he expected... D/G
1. The Christmas Gift

I own nothing but my plot.  
  
A/N I have been having some problems writing "Harry Potter and the Elevator of Secrets" so I decided to try my hand at another story. See if I can maybe finish a story for once. Please give me reviews and tell me what you think.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco woke up abruptly to the bright sunlight shining on his face. He angrily shut his bed curtains, upset that they had been opened during the night. Who needs sunlight anyway, he thought, mumbling and turning over in his sleep. His foot struck something hard at the end of his bed, and he sat up, crying out in pain. "What in the world..?"  
  
There was one large box at the foot of his bed, wrapped in dark green Christmas paper. He rolled his eyes. "Oh, I almost forgot. It's Christmas", he said sarcastically to nobody in particular. That's because everybody but himself had gone home for the holidays in his room. He turned up his nose at the thought of spending the holidays with his father. "That would be one jolly party," he said, thinking about the lectures and discipline he received in the summer break.  
  
Yawning lazily, he reached for the present. "At least they didn't completely forget about me. I wonder what they sent this year. 101 Ways to Convert to Dark Magic?" He could feel his sarcasm coming on strong today. Christmas wasn't exactly his favorite time of year. Somehow he just wasn't one to get into the spirit of things.  
  
The rip of the paper sounded strangely loud in the empty room. The paper fell to the ground to reveal a large box, which he opened in no hurry. Draco was very confused by what he found inside the box. "Compaq Presario? What kind of bloody contraption is this?"  
  
Inspecting the electronic devise further, he suddenly remembered learning about these in Muggle Studies in Sixth year. They were called computers, and practically every muggle had one. They were the latest advance in technology, now that they had what they called the "World Wide Web." Muggles thought highly of themselves, they thought they were quite clever for inventing something which such "power". Draco smirked, amused. "Muggles don't know what power is. Fools."  
  
Suddenly he realized there was a card on his bed as well. He opened it up and read the note in his father's messy scrawl.  
  
"Draco, we decided to send you an enchanted muggle computer for Christmas this year. It functions like a regular muggle one, but it's got some...magical features. Some of the other Death Eaters have been using it to communicate because the Ministry doesn't have a very close watch on wizard's computers. However, you needn't get involved in that yet. You can just play around with the Dark Wizard chat rooms installed on the computer. Meet some more people like us. ~Lucius"  
  
The note annoyed Draco greatly. "He doesn't even trust my choice of friends. What a prat. I don't even know how to work this thing, why did he send me this piece of rubbish?"  
  
He lay back in his bed and left the computer. However, after a few minutes, curiosity got the best of him. "The chat rooms sound interesting. Maybe I could meet some more girls to use to my advantage. That's always fun."  
  
He opened the box and pulled out the shiny black laptop. He opened it up and set it in front of him on the bed. He guessed that the large button in the front was the on button, and pressed it. He was surprised when it sprang to life. A green Slytherin symbol appeared on the screen, hissed, and then switched to the main desktop. Another screen popped up that asked Draco some questions. He read them over and then began typing, rather slowly.  
  
"1. Name?"  
  
He typed in "Draco Malfoy" and hit the "next" button.  
  
"2. Choose an Email Address. (this is the name in which other wizards can send you mail.)"  
  
He needed to think of something clever. Drumming his fingers on the edge of the keyboard, his mind went over a few possibilities before finally typing, "IceyGaze", and pressing the "next" button again. This time instead of going on to question three, an alert window popped up. It read, "Your new email address will be "IceyGaze@wizmail.com" Is this alright?"  
  
He hit "yes" and continued on with the questions.  
  
"3. Write a short paragraph describing yourself. (Likes, dislikes, funny quirks, anything that you want other witches and wizards to see.)"  
  
Letting out a breath, Draco began to think. Finding things to say about himself that would sound appealing to others wasn't his specialty. The blinking cursor on the screen was becoming annoying, so he gave up thinking and just typed. "If you are looking for a good time then you've come to the right place. I'm a 16-year-old guy who knows how to treat a girl. If you want to know more, you've got to ask." He grinned. That ought to entice a few ladies. Yet again, he hit "next".  
  
"4. What level of education have you completed?"  
  
He typed in "7th year student."  
  
"5. Would you like your personal information viewable to others?" He had to think about this one. He typed in, "Only if I agree to them seeing it first." If he wanted to meet people, he couldn't let everyone know he was a Malfoy. He wanted raw opinion before they knew his name.  
  
"6. Are you single?"  
  
Draco laughed out loud at this one. "Single and looking." He answered, grinning.  
  
The screen swirled black, and then returned to the desktop. A screen popped up, another alert window. "Thank you for filling out the information. Your email address has been set up and your profile started. To view your profile and/or edit it, click on your preferences below. To check email, click on the owl icon in the corner. To look at web pages on the internet, click on the broomstick icon at the right side. To chat with other witches and wizards, click on the cauldron icon on the left. If you need any other help, click on the spell book icon at the bottom of the screen. It can answer any question worth being answered."  
  
The screen disappeared and Draco contemplated what to do. On impulse, he clicked on the Cauldron. Another screen popped up, this one a little different from the rest.  
  
"Hello, IceyGaze. What type of chat would you like to enter?"  
  
The choices included Dark Magic, Teenagers, Adults, Wizards only, Witches Only, General, and Freestyle. There were captions under each of the categories.  
  
Dark Magic- The chat for wizards up to no good! Teenagers- Something to do for those bored teenage witches/wizards. Adults- Must be out of schooling to enter. Wizards Only- Men's chat. Witches Only- Women's chat. General- A little bit of everything. Freestyle- Be careful in this chat, there are no charms restricting anything.  
  
After clicking on "Teenagers", a larger window opened up. There was a list of everybody in the chat room, and a box at the bottom to type in. He wasn't really sure what to do. There were about 25 people in the chat, talking about various things. They were talking about Quidditch, what they were doing for Christmas, what crazy spells they'd accidentally cast on younger siblings.not really anything Draco was interested in. He clicked in the little box and began typing.  
  
IceyGaze: Anyone in here from Hogwarts?  
  
For a moment, Draco thought everyone had disregarded his question. Then someone replied to him.  
  
Firefly: I am.  
  
IceyGaze: Are you female?  
  
Firefly: Yes. If you want to talk we can PC.  
  
Draco scratched his head. He was going to have to learn the lingo.  
  
IceyGaze: What's PC?  
  
Firefly: Private Chat. I'll initiate it.  
  
Seconds later, a small box appeared on Draco's screen. In it, he saw that the only people were him and Firefly.  
  
Firefly: Now nobody else can see our conversation. I haven't seen you around, are you new?  
  
IceyGaze: New? New to computers? Yes.  
  
Firefly: Oh, well then nice to meet you. I've had my computer for a couple of weeks already. Most of the wizards I've talked to are rather daft though. You seem different.  
  
IceyGaze: Do I? How so?  
  
Firefly: Hmm..I just have a feeling. Nice profile. You know how to treat a girl?  
  
IceyGaze: I've been told as much. So you go to Hogwarts, huh? What year are you?  
  
Firefly: 6th year. Yourself?  
  
IceyGaze: I'm a 7th year. You're not too out of my league you know.  
  
Firefly: -raises eyebrow- Is that so?  
  
IceyGaze: -grins-  
  
Draco was beginning to get the feel of this. He was having fun chatting with this anonymous girl. He could totally be himself, or be someone completely different, and no one would know the difference. He was starting to rethink his opinion on this computer.  
  
Firefly: So, do you have a name?  
  
Draco's fingers froze over the keyboard. What should he say? He couldn't dare tell her his real name. If she went to Hogwarts, she knew about the Malfoys. He'd have to be clever and cautious while talking to this girl, he realized.  
  
IceyGaze: Does it matter?  
  
Firefly: It be nice to be able to call you something other than "hey you".  
  
IceyGaze: Well, you can call me whatever you like.  
  
Firefly: -pouts- I want to know your name though.  
  
IceyGaze: Well that just isn't an option.  
  
Firefly: Can I call you Ice?  
  
"What a fitting name", Draco said out loud. He was surprising himself by how much fun he was having chatting.  
  
IceyGaze: Only if I can call you Fire. What is your name anyway?  
  
Firefly: Well that's not fair. I'll tell you my name as soon as you tell me yours. You've gotta play by the rules.  
  
IceyGaze: So I guess for now we're Fire and Ice, huh?  
  
Firefly: It's kind of romantic, is it not?  
  
IceyGaze: You wish.  
  
He took a minute to stretch his fingers. He couldn't believe what a flirt he was being. This could be anyone, he realized, they could be making everything up about themselves as well. But something about the girl just drew him to her, he couldn't wait to find out more about her.  
  
Firefly: So tell me about yourself.  
  
IceyGaze: What do you want to know?  
  
Firefly: Well, right about now, I think I want to know everything.  
  
IceyGaze: Let's see. I'm an only child, I play Quidditch, I get good grades, and I know how to treat a girl, as you already know.  
  
Firefly: You play Quidditch? Oooh...That narrows it down!  
  
Draco smacked himself in the forehead. He had to be more careful. Until he got to know Fire better, he couldn't let her find out who he was.  
  
IceyGaze: What makes you so sure I'm on one of the Hogwarts teams?  
  
Firefly: Where ELSE would you play? So anyway, tell me, are you at Hogwarts right now, or did you go home for the holidays?  
  
IceyGaze: Not telling.  
  
Firefly: You're a tough one. I stayed at Hogwarts, I was thinking if you did too then maybe we could meet up somewhere and meet each other.  
  
IceyGaze: Too bad. I went home.  
  
He didn't really want to lie to her, but it was too soon to meet. Much too soon.  
  
Firefly: Oh well. There's always the rest of the year. So what house are you in?  
  
IceyGaze: What's with all the personal questions?  
  
Firefly: How else are we going to get to know each other?  
  
IceyGaze: What makes you so sure I want to get to know you?  
  
Firefly: I'm beginning to understand your screen name. You're not a very open person are you?  
  
IceyGaze: It seems that way doesn't it?  
  
Firefly: Well, you know something?  
  
IceyGaze: I know a lot of things.  
  
Firefly: Well, here's one you might not know already. Fire melts Ice.  
  
Once again, Draco found himself frozen above the keyboard. This girl was smooth. He was beginning to like her for it.  
  
IceyGaze: Well, we'll just see if you can keep that promise.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N Well, tell me if you like it so far.I'm really excited about this story and I cant wait to get reviews!! 


	2. Innocent Questions

I still own nothing but my plot, so please don't steal the only thing I own.  
  
A/N The first chapter was really easy for me to write and I just couldn't wait to continue it. I'm going to try to keep this PG 13, but there will be some parts that push that rating a little bit, I'm warning you. Not in this chapter, however. Anyway, here's the story.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny sat in the Gryffindor common room next to the fire, playing a muggle game called Solitaire on her new laptop computer. It was nearly nighttime. She had been saving up her money for the passed year, and had finally gotten enough to purchase her very own computer. It had been something she really wanted; the endless limits of the Internet fascinated her. There was access to so many spells, much more than the Library at Hogwarts. She also enjoyed the chat feature; it allowed her to talk to people without getting all shy like she normally did.  
  
Most of her friends had gone home for the Christmas holidays, but she and her brother Ron always stayed with Harry here at Hogwarts. Same with Hermione. They didn't want their friend spending Christmas alone. She had received her gifts this morning, a sweater from her mum like usual, and some chocolate fudge, her favorite. Also various other things from her friends. But the computer was the only thing on her mind today, she couldn't seem to get enough of it since she'd gotten it.  
  
Ron and Hermione were off taking a romantic Christmas walk outside, and Harry was up in his bedroom writing a letter to Sirius. He was still in hiding, they weren't sure if they could ever get his name cleared.  
  
Ginny was chatting with a 5th year girl she was friends with, one who'd gone home for Christmas, but found her mind drifting to someone else.  
  
Suddenly the computer chimed and a window popped up. "IceyGaze has just signed in."  
  
Grinning, Ginny clicked on his screen name. "How ironic." she murmured. He was exactly who she'd been thinking about. The small window popped up and she began typing.  
  
Firefly: I missed you.  
  
IceyGaze: It's only been about 10 hours.  
  
Firefly: Wow, it's been longer than I thought.  
  
IceyGaze: -laughs-  
  
Firefly: Why are you laughing?  
  
IceyGaze: You like me, don't you?  
  
Firefly: What kind of question is that?  
  
IceyGaze: Well what kind of answer was that?  
  
Firefly: So what if I do like you. Why is it funny?  
  
IceyGaze: 1) You just met me. 2) You don't know me.  
  
Firefly: Well, if you'd let me GET to know you.  
  
IceyGaze: Why are you so interested in me?  
  
Firefly: -smiles- Because you're interesting.  
  
IceyGaze: I really don't know what to say.  
  
Firefly: Hmmm.then don't say anything. I don't mind.  
  
IceyGaze: So what does you're screen name mean, anyway?  
  
Firefly: It's my nickname.  
  
IceyGaze: Any significant reason?  
  
Firefly: Well, if I told you, then I'd have to kill you.  
  
IceyGaze: -raises eyebrows- And why is that?  
  
Firefly: I'm just kidding. But if I did tell you, it would give away my identity.  
  
This much was true. Ever since she was little, her friends and family had called her that, because her hair was so fiery red.  
  
IceyGaze: Why, are you a firefly?  
  
Firefly: Not literally.-winks-  
  
Ginny was feeling rather playful. She didn't know what it was about this guy, this wonderful mysterious 7th year at Hogwarts, but she had a thing for him. Something about their conversations just made her feel full of life. His strange closed up way of talking just made her want to try and open him up even more. She wondered why he was so closed off. Why he changed the subject every time she asked something personal. Why he was so touchy about his name.  
  
Firefly: So what does your screen name mean?  
  
Ginny waited about four minutes and he still hadn't replied. What was going on?  
  
Firefly: Hello? Are you there?  
  
IceyGaze: Sorry. My computer froze up.  
  
She highly doubted it. Enchanted computers didn't just freeze up for no reason. But rather than push the subject, she decided to let the question drop. She could try asking him about his screen name later on, maybe after he'd warmed up to her a little.  
  
Firefly: That's ok. Happens all the time.  
  
IceyGaze: Tell me about yourself.  
  
Firefly: Like what?  
  
IceyGaze: Anything.  
  
Firefly: Ok.I have quite a few brothers, I love school and learning spells, I like writing, and I've only recently gotten over my childhood crush that lasted nearly 6 years. I'm sorry but my life isn't that interesting.  
  
IceyGaze: It's more interesting than mine. I want to hear more. Tell me about your crush.  
  
Thinking of Harry, Ginny tried to explain him without giving away who he was. Everyone knew Harry; she'd have to be careful.  
  
Firefly: Well, I was kind of like a lovesick little kid. I set my hopes way too high, and was miserable for years. Then in my 5th year, he finally noticed me. We tried going out, but it just didn't work out. Now we're just really good friends.  
  
IceyGaze: That's interesting. Why didn't it work out?  
  
She'd actually been trying to figure that out all year. Even thought most people thought Harry had broken it off between the two of them, it had actually been Ginny. Being with Harry just never felt as good as she had always dreamed it would. They were much better off friends.  
  
Firefly: I'm not quite sure. But if we hadn't broken it off, I probably wouldn't have met you. -smiles-  
  
IceyGaze: You just don't give up, do you?  
  
Firefly: What's that supposed to mean?  
  
IceyGaze: I've been rude, short tempered, and not very open with you. Why haven't you given up? I'm sure there are plenty of guys who would throw themselves at you.  
  
His response made her think for a moment. Why hadn't she given up? Everything he'd just said was true, except the last part.  
  
Firefly: I like a challenge.  
  
Again, he took his time replying. Ginny grew impatient, she wasn't going to wait around all day.  
  
Firefly: Ice, can I ask you something?  
  
IceyGaze: It depends on what it is.  
  
Firefly: You don't have to reply you know.  
  
IceyGaze: Sure, you can ask me something.  
  
Firefly: Am I wasting my time?  
  
IceyGaze: What do you mean?  
  
Firefly: I mean do you have no interest whatsoever in me?  
  
For the third time that night he didn't reply. Ginny hit the keys in frustration.  
  
Firefly: COME ON ICE, ANSWER ALREADY!  
  
IceyGaze: You don't have to yell.  
  
Firefly: If that's what it takes.  
  
IceyGaze: no  
  
Firefly: No?  
  
IceyGaze: No, you're not wasting your time.  
  
Ginny's head suddenly sprung up from the screen. Someone was coming down the stairs.  
  
Firefly: Wait just a minute, I'll be right back.  
  
She minimized the chat window and pulled up Solitaire again. At the same moment Harry descended from the stairs.  
  
"Hey Gin, what's up?" he asked casually, setting himself on the couch across from her. Hedwig was next to him, almost ready to fly off with Sirius' letter.  
  
"Nothing much, just, uh, playing games on my new computer." She couldn't believe the traces of guilt she could hear in her own voice. What did she have to be guilty about? What was wrong with meeting people online? Meeting people and flirting, she reminded herself.  
  
"You want to add anything to my letter to Sirius? I'm about to send it off so he at least gets something on Christmas besides the cookies I sent him. Which I think were a little on the crispy side, don't you agree?"  
  
Ginny smiled weakly and quickly wrote,"Merry Christmas Sirius, we all miss you, Sincerely, Ginny Weasley," on the bottom of the letter.  
  
Harry tied the letter to Hedwig's foot and opened the window. The snowy owl made it's way out into the dark night.  
  
After closing the window, Harry came back to Ginny, only this time sitting next to her rather than across from her. He looked at her game on the computer. "Oh, my cousin Dudley used to play this on his computer. Only he would get frustrated and then sit on it and break it." He meant it as a joke, but Ginny's mind was preoccupied.  
  
"Hey Ginny?" Harry started out awkwardly, placing his hand on her own, which was situated on the computer mouse. She turned her head toward his, realizing what was going on. He's hitting on me, Ginny thought to herself. After everything we've been through, Harry Potter is still hitting on me. He leaned forward a little, and whispered, "Let's go find Ron and Hermione. It's such a beautiful night tonight, let's go for a walk."  
  
She stared at him with confusion in her eyes. "Harry, we're just friends. Remember?"  
  
His brown eyes showed signs of hurt in them. Then he masked it with an emotionless face. "I know that Ginny. Of course we are. I was just concerned about the others. It could start to snow again tonight."  
  
Sighing, Ginny turned away. "I think I'm going to stay here tonight. Sorry Harry."  
  
He picked himself up and walked toward the exit of the common room. "Not a problem Ginny, not a problem. We can hang out tomorrow. I understand." With that, he was gone.  
  
She felt a little bad. He was still one of her best friends and hated to hurt him. But she didn't have feelings for him anymore. And he'd just have to deal with it. She brought up the chat window again. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw he was still online.  
  
Firefly: Thanks for waiting for me.  
  
IceyGaze: I don't have anything better to do.  
  
Firefly: Do you not enjoy talking with me?  
  
IceyGaze: Why must you point out my weaknesses?  
  
This confused her. What was his weakness? That he was talking online? Or that he was enjoying it? She decided to not ask questions. He seemed to not like questions much, and wanted to avoid the tough ones at all costs.  
  
Firefly: So when do I get to meet you?  
  
IceyGaze: Define "meet".  
  
Firefly: I mean see you in person, silly.  
  
IceyGaze: Silly? I don't respond well to name-calling.  
  
Firefly: Well you deserved it.  
  
IceyGaze: Well well, someone's getting a little feisty.  
  
Deciding to go out on a whim, Ginny typed something that made her blush just thinking about it. However, she was shy in real life. She needn't be shy online too. He couldn't see her blush through the computer.  
  
Firefly: Does that turn you on?  
  
IceyGaze: Excuse me?  
  
Firefly: Did I stutter? You heard me.  
  
IceyGaze: As a matter of fact.it does.  
  
Her eyes widened. She wasn't expecting that kind of answer. She didn't know what to say in reply. A few minutes passed.  
  
IceyGaze: -laughs- Today's lesson is, don't ask questions you don't want to know the answer to.  
  
Ginny couldn't believe it. "Oh my goodness, he's already got me all figured out!" she whispered to herself. Well, she had to prove him wrong.  
  
Firefly: How do you know what I want and don't want? I just didn't want to push the matter because even if I DID turn you on, you're not here right now and there's nothing I can do. Because I'm at Hogwarts and you're not.  
  
IceyGaze: Nothing you can do? What would you do if I WERE at Hogwarts right now eh?  
  
She blushed like mad. He was too smart for her. She couldn't win.  
  
Firefly: What would you WANT me to do?  
  
IceyGaze: Remember what you learned before? About asking question you don't want to here the answer to?  
  
Firefly: Yeah?  
  
IceyGaze: Well this is one of those times. -grins-  
  
Firefly: -rolls eyes- Well I'm going to sleep. Talk to you tomorrow?  
  
IceyGaze: Perhaps. Sleep well.  
  
Firefly: Good Night!  
  
~*~  
  
A/N well that's the end of chapter 2, I hope you all liked it.I'll thank people for reviews in the next chapter, it's getting late and I'm really tired. Later. 


	3. Point A to Point B

Disclaimer- All is as was before.  
  
A/N: Hey everyone, this chapter came out a little faster than the rest! I'm still thinking up the actual plotline for this story, so if anyone has any good suggestions, please tell me! By the way, in ch. 2 I said that Harry had brown eyes, well I must have had a momentary brain lapse, everyone knows he has "amazing sparkling green eyes." Hehehe.  
  
~*~  
  
"Draco!" a voice hissed from next to his bed. "Draco! Wake up a minute!"  
  
He opened his heavy eyes and tried to focus on what was causing all the commotion. He didn't get much sleep the night before; he had been lost in thought most of the night. When his vision finally cleared, he saw a very confused Goyle standing over his laptop, still open and turned on, where he'd left it last night on his nightstand. He was randomly pressing buttons.  
  
"Goyle! Get away from that you bloody fool! You're going to break it!" He jumped out of bed and shoved his large friend away. "What are you doing, anyway? I never gave you the permission to touch my computer. Or anything, for that matter."  
  
Goyle stepped back, afraid of Draco's sudden outburst. "Well, I just, I mean, it was beeping, and, bad, I know, sorry." He ran back to his bed and Draco just shook his head. The least they could have done was given him some intelligent people to share a room with instead of these dumb oafs. He turned his attention back to the computer, and sure enough, it was beeping just like Goyle pointed out. A private chat screen was blinking as well.  
  
Draco scratched his head and pulled the computer onto his bed. He sat behind it and closed the curtains for privacy. Goyle was still wondering what that beeping machine was. However, Draco ignored him and went on to read his waiting messages.  
  
Firefly: Hey sleepyhead, are you awake?  
  
Firefly: No? Well, I can wait.  
  
Firefly: -getting impatient- Ok, I cant wait that long. Wake up!  
  
He chuckled to himself. I like a persistent girl, he thought with a smile.  
  
IceyGaze: I'm here.  
  
Firefly: Oh good, I was getting worried.  
  
IceyGaze: Worried? Why would you be worried?  
  
Firefly: Well, because it's the first day back from winter break.  
  
IceyGaze: . so?  
  
Firefly: So I was making sure you made it back to the castle ok!  
  
Draco suddenly realized his mistake. I've got to quit lying to her. She's going to catch me eventually, he warned himself. She was smooth. He had to be careful.  
  
IceyGaze: Don't you worry about me. I'm perfectly capable of getting myself from point A to point B.  
  
Firefly: Well, then how about point A is your bedroom and point B is the entrance to the Dungeons before breakfast?  
  
IceyGaze: Excuse me?  
  
Firefly: Why must you always make me repeat myself?  
  
IceyGaze: You want me to meet you somewhere before breakfast? Is that what you're asking?  
  
Firefly: Yes?  
  
IceyGaze: Absolutely not.  
  
Firefly: -narrows eyes- And why not?  
  
He thought about that. She already admitted that she liked him; if she turned up her nose she would be a hypocrite now. He really had no reason not to meet her; he was just worried about losing a friend now if she didn't like him because he was a Malfoy. Or a Slytherin, while he was on the subject.  
  
IceyGaze: What if I don't have a good reason?  
  
Firefly: Then I wont take no for an answer.  
  
IceyGaze: You're a devious girl, you know that?  
  
Firefly: Well, you know, I try. -winks-  
  
IceyGaze: -laughs-  
  
Firefly: So then, it's all settled. I'll be waiting outside the entrance to the Dungeons just before breakfast begins. Ok?  
  
IceyGaze: What? When was this settled?  
  
Firefly: Just now. I settled it.  
  
IceyGaze: -mutters- You know what? You win. I'll meet you. But if this turns out how I think it might, remember, I warned you.  
  
Firefly: -does a happy dance- Yeah! I finally get to meet my mysterious Romeo!  
  
IceyGaze: Romeo? Who's that?  
  
Firefly: -giggles- Never mind. You wouldn't understand it anyway. See you soon!  
  
IceyGaze: Yeah. Bye.  
  
He groaned and stood from his bed. What was he getting himself into? This was the first girl who had ever liked him for his personality, and there was a chance he was throwing at all away today, before he could prove himself better than his named proclaimed. Oh well, he thought. If she doesn't like me, then it's her fault. If she's like I think she is, she'll see passed my name.  
  
Throwing on some clothes and a splash of cologne for good measure, he hurried out the door. Crabbe and Goyle had already left, even thought they left early for every meal.  
  
When he reached the main floor, instead of turning into the Great hall like normal, he swung a right and walked toward the dungeons. The only people around were a few 2nd years, so he leaned up against a wall and acted casual. A few minutes passed, and more students began arriving for breakfast. He saw Pansy walk in; hanging on some 6th year he'd never met. Boy was Draco glad when Pansy quit flirting with him a few years back.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes when he saw Harry walk in with Ron and Hermione. Don't those three ever separate, he though in disgust. What was even worse was when he saw Ginny trailing behind them, with a lovesick expression on her face. He shook his head. Probably still pinning away for her beloved Potter, he assumed.  
  
Then Ginny looked at her older friends, and watched them walk into the Great Hall. Instead of going with them, she veered to the right and walked right passed Draco. She looked around a few times and walked back out into the main area.  
  
"Looking for someone, Weasley?" Draco taunted. As long as he was waiting, he could pester someone to keep him occupied. She turned around and glared at him.  
  
"What's it to you, Malfoy?" With that, she turned on her heel and stalked off. She gave the Dungeons entrance one last glance before leaving altogether for the Great Hall.  
  
Draco waited a couple more minutes, but no girls showed up. Everyone was eating breakfast by now. He muttered under his breath about being shown up, and went back to his bedroom. He couldn't walk into the Great hall now, to be laughed at. No one stands up Draco Malfoy.  
  
He sat on his bed and pondered why she had begged him to meet her and then didn't even bother to show up. It didn't make sense.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Well, that's all for now. I know I promised I'd thank everyone but there are just SO MANY people that reviewed, I don't have time to write them all. However, a special thanks to Shadun for help with ideas..^^ and to Heather for submitting the longest review in Sakura1287's review history. (I like long reviews.hint hint) 


	4. The Masquerade Ball

Disclaimer: If you've made it this far, then you already know the deal.  
  
A/N: Yes, this goes against all of my strategies of getting more reviews (like only updating on Saturdays) but I love this story so much I'm updating like a crazy person on crazy pills. Enjoy chappie number four.  
  
~*~  
  
Sitting down at her usual spot at the Gryffindor table, Ginny frowned slightly. After everything they had talked about this morning, Ice hadn't shown up to meet her. She was disappointed. Hermione noticed that she was only picking at her food.  
  
"What's wrong, Gin?" she asked in a concerned voice.  
  
Ginny dismissed her with the wave of her hand. Like Hermione would understand anyway, Ginny thought. Her friend shrugged and went back to her food.  
  
"Attention Hogwarts Students." Dumbledore said in a loud voice. He stood up in his chair, ready to speak to the group of kids. "As you know, it is the first day back to Hogwarts since Winter Break. Because we want to do something new and exciting for all of you, we are going to have another ball. This one will be taking place on Valentine's Day, and it's up to the girls this time to pick their dates." He winked slightly, as if very pleased with this idea. "You have over a month to get ready. Attire will be dress robes and masks, as it will be a Masquerade. That is all." Stepping down from his chair, he resumed eating his breakfast.  
  
Excited murmurs could be heard from around the Great Hall. Ginny was still upset but perked up a little at the news. Dances were her favorite thing to do; there was just something about getting dressed up and going to a dance that she loved.  
  
She looked around the room she was in, at the faces of all the students, sitting with their houses. She wondered which one of these people was Ice. No one really looked the part. She was stumped. Suddenly she grabbed her bag and stood up from the table.  
  
"Ginny, where are you going?" Ron questioned her.  
  
She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not very hungry. I'm going to go back up to my room for a little while before classes. See you later." With that, she left the Great Hall without looking back.  
  
The computer was sitting on her bed, as if waiting for her. She jumped on the bed behind it, and sure enough, "IceyGaze" was logged in. I knew it, Ginny thought triumphantly.  
  
Firefly: I thought you'd be online.  
  
IceyGaze: Well did you really expect me to go into the Great hall, after you stood me up?  
  
Firefly: What? I didn't stand you up, you stood ME up!  
  
IceyGaze: I didn't see any girls by the Dungeons.  
  
Firefly: That's odd. I was there. But then again, I didn't really see any guys either. Maybe we just missed each other?  
  
IceyGaze: Perhaps.  
  
Ginny was confused. So she was wrong. She knew she shouldn't have overreacted, there had to be a reason he hadn't met her like he promised. This news cheered her up greatly.  
  
Firefly: Well that's not all you missed. Guess what Dumbledore told us today?  
  
IceyGaze: What?  
  
Firefly: There is going to be a ball, on Valentine's Day! A masquerade!  
  
IceyGaze: -sigh- I hate dances.  
  
Firefly: Really? They are my favorite! How could you hate them?  
  
IceyGaze: I always end up going with someone I don't like, you have to dress up, and I hate asking girls to go with me.  
  
Firefly: Well, today is your lucky day. This ball is going to be Lady's Choice. And this Lady is choosing you.  
  
IceyGaze: I don't think so.  
  
Firefly: Are you kidding me? Why not?  
  
IceyGaze: I just don't think it's a good idea. We hardly even know each other. This could end up horribly.  
  
Firefly: You are always so pessimistic. I think it'll end up wonderfully. There are no guys I would rather go with than you Ice.  
  
She thought about what she was doing. It was true; she really had no interest in any of the Gryffindor guys. Lately her mind had been on Ice and Ice alone, why shouldn't she go with him?  
  
Firefly: And another thing. Don't you find it odd that I'm the first person you met online? The first person you could really talk to? We go to the same school? Nearly the same age? I think its fate that brought us together. We're supposed to go to this dance together.  
  
Realizing she was sounding almost desperate, Ginny backed off a little bit, waiting for his response. She wished he would reconsider. All she could think about recently was who this mystery guy was.  
  
IceyGaze: Well. I've decided.  
  
Firefly: You'll go with me?  
  
IceyGaze: No, I'm going to test this so-called fate. In my hand right now I have the school library's only copy of Melissa Evergreen's new romance novel, "Magic and Lust". Do you know how long the waiting list is for this book?  
  
Firefly: No, I don't. Why?  
  
IceyGaze: It's about 8 feet long. Everyone in the school is dying to read this book.  
  
Firefly: So? What does that have to do with the dance?  
  
IceyGaze: I'm going to write my screen name on the inside cover of this book, and write, "Yes, Firefly" underneath it. If you can get your hands on this book between now and valentine's day, then sure, I'll go with you.  
  
Firefly: Well how hard could it be to get the book?  
  
IceyGaze: -laughs- Oh, you'll see. Melissa Evergreen writes amazing books, people have resorted to bribing me to give it to them next, before I return it. I even heard of someone stealing it from the person who had it before me.  
  
Firefly: Wow. Well, you underestimate me. I've been put up too much worse tasks than this.  
  
IceyGaze: We'll just see when the dance comes around. Well, I'm off to my classes. You should be too.  
  
Firefly: Right. Oh, and Ice?  
  
IceyGaze: Yes?  
  
Firefly: You better start dress-robe shopping. -winks-  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: That's all for now. I hope you all like where I'm taking this story. I know a lot of people told me that this sounds like the movie "You've got Mail," well, that's funny because that was kind of my inspiration. Although it has some other twists, as well. Remember, I like reviews! I like them a lot! Oh and one more thing, I just made up Melissa Evergreen, in case you didn't already know that. ^^  
  
THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO LEFT SUCH ENCOURAING STUFF!  
  
(This chapter isn't as long so I'm going to do some thank yous.)  
  
Shadun- Thank you so much for all of the help you've given me, I'll talk to you more online. Hehe, just like Draco and Ginny! I put this chapter out sooner because of you!  
  
Daemon Sorceress- Hehe, I only made them dense because it wouldn't be much of a story if they met each other already now would it?  
  
Weasley Pride- Don't worry they will realize soon enough.  
  
Kavi-chan- Thanks Lis! I LOVE long reviews!!! I can sort of see where you are coming from about Ginny being "a child still", but come on, did you see the ages? Draco is 7th year and Ginny is 6th. Besides, I can't help it, it's my favorite pairing. ^^;  
  
Vie- I don't mind rambling, it's usually funny! As you can see, you aren't the only one who thinks this is like "You've got Mail". And also, Ginny is just as clueless as Draco.  
  
sadie (say-dee- Thanks for putting me under your favs!! I love to hear that! And yes, you are right, all hell will break loose! Just wait until it happens!  
  
txt-eva- yes, I guess they appear a little dense in the story, but think about it. Neither of them would even FATHOM that they were talking to who they really are. It's a very easy mistake to make to not even acknowledge each other.  
  
Kiku- For some reason I just don't get writers block with this story. And I agree, Ron is a funny one when he's angry!  
  
stokely- Yes, she should have told him, but then again think about it. Would Ginny really tell Draco Malfoy anything personal about herself? (if she knew it was him) That's what I thought.  
  
Crystal- Don't worry, he'll meet her.  
  
Erin Faith- Thank you for all the compliments! I'm glad to hear that people really like this story, it really makes me want to keep writing!  
  
Miah Tolensky- Silly Ginny, glad I could make you laugh so hard, hehe.  
  
Miss Black- Hehe, thank you for that wonderful cheer. I now have my own cheerleaders, fabulous. ^^ By the way, my computer is in my bedroom, not the study.  
  
Black Robed One- I await those future suggestions you promised me, hehe. It's funny that you thought my story was going to end so soon. I assure you, it'll be at least 10 chapters. I'm not sure how many at the moment, however.  
  
Ekaphant- You did get to chapter 3, am I right? I'm assuming if you made it to chapter 4 then you got to chapter 3, lol.  
  
Heather- Wow, you might as well just write a novel in my reviews! Remember when we wrote eachother those emails that were freakishly long? Well your review reminds me of that! This "thanking everyone" thing is really hard. But since you took the liberty of leaving me novels in my reviews I'll leave you a novel on my thank yous. I'm really really glad you like my story. Now you see why I was so obsessed with it. Still AM obsessed with it! ^^; If you have any suggestions, do tell! And like I said to Lis, I understand what you said about Ginny being "young" but this is in her 6th year. And besides, Draco/Ginny is my favorite pairing so you are just going to have to deal with it. -sticks tongue out-  
  
Chocolate Muse- yes, I liked that line myself. And did I answer your question well with my 2 updates since you asked? I indeed DID update soon!  
  
AmethystQueen- I'm glad you like how I set up my "chats" between Draco and Ginny. I quite like it myself.  
  
frananddragon- I KNOW Harry's eyes are green I'm so stupid for saying that, however thank you for correcting me. I'm glad you liked that line about turning Draco on, I needed to spice up the conversation a bit. ^^  
  
Xela- Yup, Draco gets turned on by a Weasley, hehehe. I'm glad you like my writing style, I love hearing stuff like that!  
  
Wow. That took a long time. I'm really really sorry if I forgot anyone, but as you can see I had A LOT of people to thank. If I forgot you, remind me in your review and I'll get you next time. Thanks again.  
  
~Sakura1287 


	5. Stomach Flu

A/N: Not much to say about this chapter. It's just some of the filler in the middle of the story. Nothing all that exciting really happens now until the night of the dance but I'll have plenty of online conversations too keep you readers entertained. -grins-  
  
~*~  
  
After turning off his computer for the night, Draco pulled "Magic and Lust" out from the drawer in his nightstand. He grabbed his favorite quill that wrote in silver ink, and wrote in his nearly perfect script.  
  
"Yes Fire, I will go with you. Yours, IceyGaze."  
  
It wasn't exactly what he'd told her, she'd figure out that it was the same thing. If she ever found the book, that is. Which Draco was almost certain she wouldn't.  
  
There wasn't a real reason for him not wanting to go, except for simply that he didn't enjoy dances as much as others. If he were going to actually meet Fire, he'd prefer it be some other way. But if she could somehow get her hands on that book, then he'd sure as hell go with her. He knew in order to get it; she'd need some determination. And he was beginning to like her more and more for that exact quality. Yawning, he turned out his bedside lamp and drifted into sleep.  
  
Madam Pince looked at Draco in an 'I'm older and smarter than you' sort of way. He was turning in "Magic and Lust", so that Fire would have a fair shot at finding it. She glanced at him with a curious expression.  
  
"Good book?" she taunted, obviously hinting that she thought of it as a trashy romance novel.  
  
Draco smirked; he'd seen her reading the very same copy of the very same book a few nights before. "Yes, I really thought Evergreen portrayed the characters well, don't you agree?"  
  
Blushing, Madam Pince grabbed the book from his hands and ran her finger down the list of names on the waiting list. "Parkinson, Abbot, Creevy, Goyle, Macmillan, Granger, so many people to get this book to, not enough time," she mumbled as she looked over the names.  
  
Laughing at some of the names he'd heard, Draco left the flustered librarian and walked into the Great Hall for lunch. He'd already finished his morning classes; all he had left was Potions. It was a boring class, but since Snape favored him so, he didn't mind it.  
  
He looked down at his plate and felt a sudden urge of fullness. Not feeling hungry at all, he pulled the laptop out from his bag and slid it under the table onto his lap. He hoped he was being casual enough about it, he didn't want the whole school seeing him on his computer at lunchtime. On second thought, he picked up his stuff and walked back to the library. At least a computer would look semi-normal there.  
  
There was a small table near the back of the library where Draco dumped his stuff and opened up his laptop. There is no way she'll be online right now, he thought. He even surprised himself with the sadness he heard in his thoughts. Not even bothering to check his buddy list, he clicked into the chat rooms. I'll just meet someone else to talk to for today, he reasoned with himself. A sudden window popped up on Draco's screen, surprising him.  
  
Firefly: What are you doing on right now?  
  
Draco's mouth dropped. Every time he signed online, she seemed to be waiting for him already.  
  
IceyGaze: Wasn't hungry. What about yourself?  
  
Firefly: I'm in bed sick today. Stomach flu. I've been online all day. Just about mastered Solitaire. -grins-  
  
IceyGaze: I see. Well, get better soon. -smiles- You're wasting valuable time in that bed.  
  
Firefly: Oh, don't you worry. I've already checked the Library once, and I have a friend of mine checking again this afternoon.  
  
IceyGaze: -raises eyebrows- Is that so? Well I'll have you know that I DID return it already.  
  
Firefly: Well that's a big help. And by the way, I told the friend she's just doing a sick friend a favor in my time of need. I didn't tell anyone about our deal, or about you.  
  
IceyGaze: Good. We don't need to complicate things.  
  
Firefly: You haven't told anyone about me, have you?  
  
Draco laughed. Even if he were to tell someone, who would he tell? He really didn't have any close friends, none that he discussed personal matters with. Not that he ever really had personal matter to discuss. Besides his dislike for his family. Which was something he would never tell anyone, it was almost TOO personal of a matter. After a minute, Draco realized he was thinking in circles.  
  
IceyGaze: Not a soul.  
  
Firefly: I already know what I'm wearing to the ball.  
  
IceyGaze: Already!? You still have over a month!  
  
Firefly: Ice, there is one small fact that you must remember about me. I am a girl, a girly one in fact. Things like clothes have priority in my life. -laughs-  
  
IceyGaze: I guess that makes sense. Though I still think it's quite early to be picking out clothing. How do you even know you'll be attending?  
  
Firefly: You don't think I can do it, do you?  
  
IceyGaze: I have my doubts.  
  
Firefly: Well, that's all for the better. It'll be even more special when I find it now, because it will prove that I was right and you were wrong.  
  
It was a very rare occasion when someone proved a Malfoy wrong. Draco noted this thought as it ran through his head. She was absolutely right. It would be more special. He decided not to comment on it, however. It was simply too un-Draco-like.  
  
IceyGaze: So what are you wearing?  
  
Firefly: I thought you'd never ask! I'm going to wear my new dress robes I got for Christmas, I've been asking for them for quite some time. They are a beautiful maroon color.  
  
IceyGaze: I see. Sounds nice.  
  
Firefly: Looks nice too. -winks-  
  
IceyGaze: I'm sure they do. Well, I'm very sorry, but I must be going. Potions with Snape next, wouldn't want to be late for that.  
  
He was sure it came across sounding sarcastic, since nearly everyone hated Snape.  
  
Firefly: Oh yes, what a bummer it would be to miss even a second of THAT class...  
  
IceyGaze: Talk to you later. Feel better.  
  
Firefly: Thanks. Bye.  
  
Snapping the computer shut, he slid it back into his bag, and walked out of the library. Madam Pince gave him an exasperated look, one that he didn't see. He followed the cluster of students down to the dungeons.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry these chapters have been so short. I've just been trying to update a lot since school starts up very very soon and my updates wont be NEARLY as frequent anymore. So, anyhow, thanks AGAIN to everyone, I just can't seem to thank you all enough! Oh, and HAPPY NEW YEAR! -grins- (I started writing this chapter in 2002, finished it later on in 2003!) 


	6. Sincerely, Ice

A/N: I had this written earlier but ff.n was down, I couldn't put it up. Sorry about that. Anyhow this is just like the last chapter. Nothing all that mind-boggling. It'll pick up though, I promise.  
  
~*~  
  
She grabbed another Kleenex. Being sick was something Ginny absolutely hated. She was an active person, and didn't pertain well to lying around in bed. Besides the half hour when Ice had signed online, she'd been miserable all day.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and a breathless Hermione ran in. "Ginny!" she panted, catching her breath.  
  
Ginny looked up in surprise. "Hermione? Did you run here?"  
  
Hermione nodded, still breathing rather heavy. "Ok." She said finally. "I'm ok now." She sat down on the edge of Ginny's bed and began talking. "I went to the library, like you asked me to. Madam Pince sounded rather aggravated when I asked her for the book. Though I can understand why, I've had my name on the waiting list for ages. She said it's checked out right now, sorry."  
  
Ginny sighed and fell backwards onto her bed in an overly dramatic fashion.  
  
"Why do you want that book so badly all of a sudden? I know it's supposed to be really good, but even I'm not this obsessed. And I've read nearly every book in the library!"  
  
Ginny sat up suddenly. How was she to answer this question? Maybe she shouldn't have Hermione running errands for her anymore. "Well, I'm pretty sick, and I want something to do. And this book seems like the perfect solution! It'll keep me busy! Uh, I really want to read it, you know?"  
  
Nice going Ginny, she scolded herself; you've really got to get better at lying.  
  
Hermione nodded understandingly. "I always feel better when I read a good book. Well, I'm going to go work on some homework. Feel better, Ginny!"  
  
Sighing, Ginny opened her computer again, and checked her buddy list.  
  
IceyGaze:Offline  
  
Darn it, she thought. She laid down and tried to fall asleep.  
  
Ten minutes later, she declared sleeping impossible, stepped into her slippers, threw on her robes, and bounded out of the room.  
  
She felt a little bit dizzy as she ran through the halls, but she had more important things on her mind than her health. Finally she arrived at the library, and ran up to Madam Pince's desk.  
  
"Madam Pince, do you have-"  
  
She glared at Ginny in a very annoyed way. "No, Miss Weasley, 'Magic and Lust' is still checked out. I'm sorry. You are 79th on the waiting list, you are just going to have to wait your turn."  
  
Ginny stamped her foot. "But you don't understand! I NEED that book!"  
  
Madam Pince rolled her eyes. "You don't think I haven't heard this before? Everyone NEEDS to read this book. I'm surprised it hasn't fallen apart already; so many people have fought over it. Now, go back up to your room. Judging by the way you are dressed, I'm assuming that's where you are supposed to be."  
  
Ginny unclenched her fists and stalked out of the library. Her blind anger for once did her good; she wasn't paying attention to where she was going. It was a good thing she tripped over her robes, or else she might not have seen the note stuck in the doorframe of the library.  
  
Curious, she snatched it up and continued on her way. When she got back up to her bedroom, she was relieved to find it empty. She jumped onto her bed and turned the note over in her hands.  
  
"Firefly" it said in fancy silver script.  
  
"Oh!" she cried out loud, almost dropping the envelope. It was for her? She opened it up and a pale green piece of paper dropped out into her hands. There were neatly typed words on one side. She began reading, still shocked that it was for left for her.  
  
"Dear Firefly, Well, if you have found this letter than I assumed right. You've been checking the library on an hourly basis. -grins- I'm really sorry to disappoint you dear, but if you want to get that book, you're going to have take more drastic measures. Believe it or not, you aren't the only one camping out at the library to get it. In case you forgot, there are people who want it nearly as bad as you. Keep that in mind. Sincerely, Ice."  
  
Ginny was amazed. What were the chances that she would find this note? It was all just too ironic. To add to the coincidental events, her computer beeped at that exact moment. When she saw that Ice was online, she nearly had a fit.  
  
IceyGaze: Are you there?  
  
Firefly: I'm too amazed to speak.  
  
IceyGaze: Oh?  
  
Firefly: First I go to the library, find your NOTE, come back up here to my bedroom, and find you online!  
  
IceyGaze: Ah, you found my note. -laughs-  
  
Firefly: How did you know I would find it?  
  
IceyGaze: Well, I had a feeling you'd be in the library a lot. And I guess I was right, too.  
  
Firefly: What did you mean by "more drastic measures"?  
  
IceyGaze: No fair if I give you hints. To tell you the truth; I'm not even sure if I could get that book back now.  
  
Firefly: That's not exactly reassuring.  
  
IceyGaze: I'm really sorry.  
  
Firefly: Seriously?  
  
IceyGaze: Yes, seriously.  
  
Firefly: So does that mean you'll just go to the dance with me, and forget about the stupid book thing?  
  
IceyGaze: -laughs- Dream on!  
  
Firefly: Awww  
  
IceyGaze: Well, you better get some rest. We can't have you missing two days in a row, can we?  
  
Firefly: Guess not.  
  
IceyGaze: Talk to you later. Don't get discouraged.  
  
Firefly: Easy for you to say.  
  
Ginny gave up staying awake and finally drifted off into sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Ok, this chappie is REALLY short and I'm terribly sorry, I just wanted to get it out before my birthday party tomorrow.....hehehe...well don't get too mad at me. I'll get more action in here later. 


	7. Just a Bad Day

A/N: Ok, this chapter is going to be a little bit different. In case you hadn't noticed, the chapters have been switching off between Draco's POV and Ginny's POV, well now this story is getting too complicated to do that so for now on it'll switch POV's during the chapter. Sorry if this confuses anyone.  
  
IF YOU HAVEN"T READ THE A/N GO BACK AND READ IT. ^^  
  
~*~  
  
There was only a week left until the dance. And she still hadn't found it.  
  
Draco had almost given up on her. Not that he wanted to go to the dance, not at all. It was just that he thought he saw more determination in her than this. But no matter what happened, he lost. If she didn't find it, then she wasn't the girl he thought she was. If she did find it, he had to go to the stupid dance.  
  
He almost wasn't sure what was worse.  
  
To top it off, Millicent Bulstrode had been pestering him to go to the dance with her. He could only say no so many times.  
  
Sitting alone in the common room, he weighed his options. He could just let it go, and give up on the dance altogether. He'd been thinking of giving Fire some hints as to how to go about getting the book. But now Millicent would get angry with him for going with someone else, and Millicent isn't a person you want angry with you.  
  
Plus he still got that strange feeling when he talked to Fire. Even though it was just her words, there was something about her that made him run to his computer every hour to check if she was online. He wanted desperately to meet her now, to see if she was the same in person. But he'd started this book thing, and chances of her finding it looked slim.  
  
Today just wasn't his day.  
  
-  
  
Ginny was sitting alone in the common room. Ron, Harry, and Hermione were on the other side, talking and laughing about something Ginny obviously didn't know about. They never seemed to include her unless she invited herself along. Hermione only spent time with her if Harry and Ron weren't around.  
  
She'd left her computer upstairs. Standing up, she walked out of the room toward the girl's rooms, not thinking anyone had even noticed her leave of absence.  
  
"Ginny!"  
  
She turned around to see Hermione trailing behind her. "Hi Hermione. What's up?"  
  
Hermione shook her head and motioned toward Ginny's bedroom. "Let's talk in there."  
  
They entered the room and Ginny shut the door. She turned around to face Hermione.  
  
"You know Harry really wants to go with you."  
  
A confused look crossed Ginny's face. "Go with me? Go with me where?"  
  
Exasperated, Hermione exclaimed, "To the dance! He was just telling Ron that he couldn't believe you hadn't asked him yet. And he wanted to know if you weren't going or something."  
  
Ginny scowled. Harry sure was egotistical to think that she had to ask him or else she wasn't going. The nerve of him, talking about her like that with Ron and Hermione. It was true, at the rate things were going, she probably wouldn't be going to the dance with who she wanted to. She'd tried everything, and yet she still didn't have the book. She didn't want to just give up, but things were looking pretty bad.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
She snapped her attention back to Hermione. She was looking at Ginny with an anxious expression, almost like she wanted her to break down and go to the dance with Harry.  
  
"Well, Hermione, see, I was maybe going to go with somebody else. But now I'm not sure, and see, oh alright." The moment she said it, she instantly regretted it.  
  
Hermione clapped her hands together gleefully and ran off in search of Harry, ready to tell him the good news. Ginny groaned and sat on her bed. She couldn't believe her bad luck. Now she was going to have to go with Harry, something she really didn't want to do.  
  
Today just wasn't her day.  
  
-  
  
It was seven o'clock. Draco grabbed his computer and clicked on chat for the hundredth time that day. By now, he just expected a let down.  
  
But to his excitement, it said otherwise.  
  
Firefly is online.  
  
IceyGaze: Where have you been all day?  
  
Firefly: -sigh- Around.  
  
Draco decided to go out on a limb. It wasn't very often that he showed his feelings to someone, but he was getting rather attached to this Firefly of his.  
  
IceyGaze: Oh. Well...I missed you.  
  
Firefly: I still haven't found the book.  
  
IceyGaze: I assumed as much.  
  
Firefly: I'm on the verge of defeat.  
  
She was going to give up? He couldn't let her do that.  
  
IceyGaze: You're just going to give up?  
  
Firefly: Well, you were right, I can't find it. You don't even want to go to the dance anyway, I'm literally doing you a favor by giving in.  
  
Some favor, Draco thought. Somehow this favor didn't strike him as a very good one.  
  
IceyGaze: You were really excited before. If it means that much to you to go, I'd be more than happy to accompany you. There ARE ways of finding that book. I just don't think you are trying hard enough.  
  
Firefly: I've tried as hard as I could! I've done everything! There's nothing left for me to do!  
  
IceyGaze: Well that doesn't sound like the Fire I know. I thought you had more in you than that.  
  
Firefly: Well this task was just a little much for me I guess.  
  
Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing. She had practically changed overnight. She used to be the one begging to meet him, now it was completely backwards. What was going on?  
  
-  
  
Ginny felt horrible. She hated to turn him down like this, but there was nothing else she could do. She was sure half the school already knew she was going with Harry. Why oh why did she ever let that slip to Hermione? She never wanted to go with Harry.  
  
Now even after all her work, the countless trips to the library, and trying spell after spell, if she DID find the book she was still stuck going with Harry.  
  
One night she thought she would just try a summoning spell. It seemed so obvious! She stood in her common room and shouted, "Accio 'Magic and Lust'!" It took her thirty-four tries before she realized there was a charm blocker on the book for that very reason.  
  
After that night she tried finding spells, duplicating spells, everything she could think of. But nothing worked.  
  
And now, horror upon horrors, her dream was coming true. Ice was actually treating her with warmth. Being flirty with HER. Showing interest in her.  
  
But she was going to the dance with stupid old Harry Potter. Not that she didn't value his friendship, that wasn't it at all. He just really messed up her plans this time.  
  
Firefly: I'm sorry, Ice, I've got to go now. I'll talk to you tomorrow?  
  
IceyGaze: Whatever. You're acting strangely tonight anyway.  
  
Ginny cringed. She was going to have to fix this somehow, she just wasn't quite sure how to do it tonight.  
  
Firefly: I'm sorry. Goodnight.  
  
IceyGaze: Yeah.  
  
Ginny felt a tear drop down her cheek. She just didn't know how to make this right.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Don't get mad at me ok? Everything that's bad right now will be fixed soon enough, I promise! Hehe. 


	8. Consider it a Gift

A/N: Oh man, I'm getting sad already! This story is almost over! I am only going to make it 10 chapters, if you guys are lucky I MAY stretch it out to 12, but it all depends on how things come about in these next couple chappies. Anyhow, here's chapter eight.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny was upstairs in her bedroom, getting ready for the dance. So were the other girls in her room, all talking excitedly and laughing. Makeup and hairbrushes were everywhere.  
  
Somehow Ginny just couldn't get into the spirit of things. She'd already put her dress robes on, and even in her foul mood she even admitted they looked amazing. Her hair was done up in a shower of curls, decorated with many hair jewels and much glitter. Her mask she'd chosen was gold and red, to match her dress robes, and was even more sparkly than her hair. Her fellow sixth year girls had helped her get ready.  
  
There was only a half hour left before they went off to dinner. There was a fancy buffet before the dance, formal attire and all. Then they were to meet their dates and go to the dance together.  
  
Ginny sighed.  
  
I better just get this night over with, she thought miserably. It was such a terrible letdown.  
  
-  
  
The Slytherin common room was empty. Draco assumed he was the only one that wasn't going to the dance tonight. Millicent Bulstrode had finally given up on him and, in a huff, went with Goyle instead.  
  
He propped his feet up on the table and tried to enjoy his victory.  
  
For some reason, winning the bet just didn't feel as good to him as he'd hoped.  
  
He realized that there was nothing he would rather be doing tonight than meeting Fire at the dance and spending the rest of the evening with her. He cursed at himself for ever starting that stupid bet with the book. He'd known all along that she wouldn't be able to find it. Now he had only himself to blame.  
  
He pulled out his computer and opened up Solitaire. He'd heard it was a great game to play when you were feeling lousy.  
  
-  
  
Ginny and Hermione walked down the stairs together to meet Ron and Harry. They wanted to leave a little bit early so they'd have time to visit with the boys before dinner. Or rather, Hermione wanted to leave early. Ginny trudged along behind her.  
  
Harry stood smiling in the common room, looking wonderful as usual in his dress robes. He greeted Ginny in a very formal way, bending down to kiss her hand. She forced a smile.  
  
"Hello Harry. How are you tonight?"  
  
He grinned. "Never been better. Are you ready to go?"  
  
She shrugged. "I guess so."  
  
They were just about to walk out of the common room together when Harry stopped altogether. He suddenly reached into his robes.  
  
"Oh yes, before I forget. I have something for you Ginny."  
  
She looked at his confusedly. "A gift?"  
  
He smiled playfully. "You could call it that." He withdrew his hand from his robes and pulled a wrapped package out. It was a small rectangle. Placing it in Ginny's hands, he smiled again.  
  
Does that boy ever stop smiling? She thought sourly.  
  
"It wont be of much use to you now, but I'm sure you'll enjoy it later on." He explained.  
  
She absently pulled at the wrapping paper, and dropped it onto the ground without even looking at what was in the package.  
  
"Well? Do you like it?" Harry nudged at her, awaiting her reaction.  
  
She suddenly snapped back into reality and looked down at what was in her hands.  
  
It couldn't be.  
  
She stared down at a copy of "Magic and Lust". Worn looking, and the cover torn a bit on the front. The library's only copy.  
  
Her hands were shaking. Her jaw dropped. A little squeal escaped her throat. Before she knew what she was doing she threw her arms around Harry's neck and screamed thank you at least twenty-five times.  
  
When she finally let go, he lightly touched her arm. "I've seen you checking the library time and time again for this book. I knew you wanted it, so when I saw Ernie Macmillan turning it in today, I pulled a few strings and had Madam Pince give it to me for a couple of days."  
  
Her smile seemed to stretch from ear to ear. "Harry, I couldn't be happier!"  
  
"So are you ready to go to the Great Hall for our Valentine's Day feast?"  
  
Ginny halted, barely able to control her excitement. "Oh, Harry, you go ahead with out me, I'll meet you there. I just remembered something that I have to do!"  
  
With that, she sprinted back up to her bedroom. The second she was inside, she opened the front cover of the book, holding her breath. There, in silver ink, were the words she'd been dying to read for nearly two months.  
  
"Yes Fire, I will go with you. Yours, IceyGaze."  
  
-  
  
Sixteen games of solitaire later, Draco's self-pitying was interrupted.  
  
Firefly: Get your dress robes on, now.  
  
IceyGaze: Excuse me?  
  
Firefly: You heard me, I found the book!  
  
The words seemed to deceive Draco. He couldn't quite bring himself to believe what he was reading.  
  
IceyGaze: But, how?  
  
Firefly: No time to explain! I have to go downstairs now for dinner!  
  
IceyGaze: I'm not coming to dinner. I'll have to meet to at the dance; I'm not ready at all.  
  
Firefly: That's fine. That's wonderful. Everything is wonderful! Where should we meet?  
  
IceyGaze: Meet at the food table, by the punch bowl. I'll look for the beauty in the maroon dress robes. Don't you worry about me.  
  
Firefly: I have to tell you something. I'm kind of stuck going with someone else, but I will meet you toward the end. I can hardly wait!  
  
IceyGaze: That is fine. I probably wont even be there for a little while anyway. I'll see you later then? You have a feast to go to. -wink-  
  
Firefly: My goodness, you don't even know how excited I am!  
  
IceyGaze: -smiles- So I'm not the only one then?  
  
Firefly: I thought you'd be angry that I was making you go to the dance now.  
  
IceyGaze: If I were angry, I wouldn't be going.  
  
Firefly: Oh Ice, you're amazing.  
  
Draco just hoped she would think that still at the end of the night.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: I really don't have anything else to say. This was a really exciting chapter to write. Reviews! 


	9. Nerves

A/N: I know this took a lot longer than the rest of the chapters for me to write. I just wasn't quite sure how to write it and and was putting it off I guess. Anyhow, here it is. (I think I found a way to make it longer so the plot is getting extended a little...you people are lucky!)  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny shut off her computer and grabbed her purse. Holding the end of her dress robes in her hands so she wouldn't trip on them, she rushed down the steps and to the Great Hall. When she burst in the doors, a few heads turned her way but most people were too busy enjoying themselves to notice her entrance.  
  
Harry smiled at her and motioned for her to come over to him. There was an empty seat right next to him. She was too excited to even notice how insistent Harry was being.  
  
"You look beautiful," he whispered in her ear as she sat down at the table. She said a quick thanks and then looked at her plate. It was piled high with all of her favorite things, but she found that she was too nervous to eat. Her hands were even shaking a little bit.  
  
What if Ice didn't show up? What if she did something stupid around him? As dinner progressed, she had only one other question going through her mind.  
  
Who was he?  
  
She sighed and began eating. She would regret it later if she didn't.  
  
-  
  
He had nothing to wear.  
  
Sighing in frustration, he slammed his trunk shut. All he had were regular black school robes and one set of deep emerald green dress robes, which he'd worn to nearly every other fancy event they'd had at Hogwarts. They just didn't seem fitting for the occasion.  
  
The dance started in a little over an hour. He'd just have to settle for the green robes. Pulling them on, he glanced at himself in the mirror. Who he saw wasn't himself. Who he saw was frusterated, and for once not because he was thinking about his own needs. For once, he was trying to please someone else.  
  
Then he had another problem to deal with. His mask. He'd found one in Hogsmeade a few days before, not thinking he'd be using it. But it was rather plain. It was silver with a line of green down the center, and black ribbons hanging off the side.  
  
Draco checked himself over. Now he understood why girls spent so much time getting ready for everything. He had to make a good impression.  
  
He was even beginning to scare himself. He'd never been nervous to meet a girl before. This was all new to him.  
  
-  
  
"So Ginny, what's new with you?" Hermione tried her pitiful attempts at starting conversation with her friend.  
  
Ginny hadn't said anything since she'd came down from her bedroom. She was too busy worrying about the dance following dinner to be very social. Harry seemed concerned about her but Ginny didn't pay any notice.  
  
"Hey, Gin, you ok?" Ron asked, worried about his sister.  
  
At this she snapped back. "What? Oh, I'm fine! I'm great! Don't worry about me I'm just saving my energy for the dance!" They seemed to accept this answer, and returned to eating.  
  
Well, it wasn't all a lie, Ginny thought. She WAS saving her energy for the dance...just not in the way they probably had assumed.  
  
Her left hand was under the table, fingering the worn egde of the book. She'd slipped it into her purse before she's came down to the Great Hall. She couldn't believe that after all this time she was finally going to meet Ice. By now he didn't even seem like a real person, only her online friend. She was nervous. Very nervous.  
  
Students were standing up from their tables, plates dissapearing to be washed by house elves. Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and guided her out of the Great Hall, Ron and Hermione following closely after. Students were to go back to their common rooms and wait for precisely ten minutes, until the Great Hall was transformed into a ballroom.  
  
Anxious chatter surrounded Ginny. Harry was talking to her about his latest Quidditch match, she just nodded. Time was moving so slowly.  
  
Finally, what seemed like hours later, Hermione motioned toward the others. "Come on you guys, let's go!"  
  
This time it was Ginny who grabbed Harry's hand, and practically dragged him back down. She followed the mass of people, pushing her way through to get there first. When she reached the Great Hall again, Ginny made a beeline for the punch bowl.  
  
He wasn't there yet.  
  
"Care to dance?" Harry asked formally, holding his hand out for Ginny. An expectant look was on his face.  
  
Ice HAD said he might be a little late. "I suppose..." said Ginny cautiously. She might as well dance with him before Ice gets here. It was only fair, since she WAS Harry's date after all.  
  
He spun her out onto the dance floor, holding her closer than neccisary.  
  
-  
  
Draco did once last once over.  
  
He looked down at the small rose in his hand. She's said her robes were maroon, this flower was pretty darn close to that.  
  
He took a deep breath, and started down this stairs.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: I'm SORRY...I know this cliffhanger is even worse than the last...but you guys are the ones who wants me to stretch this story out, so now you have to deal with cliffies. (hint: nice pretty reviews make me wanna update more.^^) 


	10. Forever

A/N: Yay! I made it into the double digits! And I'm happy to report that this story doesn't end on this chapter, as I'm assuming most of you feared it would. So now that we all have something to be joyous about, let's read chapter ten! (and leave lots of reviews! Wink, wink)  
  
~*~  
  
Standing outside the Great Hall, Draco took a deep breath. He could hear muffled music from behind the tall doors separating him from Fire. His hand was placed in the door, contemplating when to open it.  
  
The music grew ten times louder as the door swung open. A few people's heads turned but no one knew who was who because of the masks, so their attention quickly turned back to what they were doing.  
  
He stood in the entryway for a few moments, taking in the scene. People were talking and laughing, dancing with their dates in the center of the decorated ballroom. Others were standing around on the sides, nibbling at the food on the tables set up along the left wall. At the very end of the table was a group of girls standing around the punch bowl, giggling happily.  
  
The punch bowl.........  
  
Draco made his way over to the group of girls, being careful not to bump into anyone. Everybody though he'd stayed back in the common room. He wanted to keep up his reputation of not going to these things. The only person he'd sacrifice that for was Fire.........  
  
There weren't any maroon-robbed girls at the punch bowl yet. That was ok; it gave him a little time to get used to being at the dance. He leaned up against the wall, behind the group of girls.  
  
-  
  
Four songs had passed, and Ginny was getting anxious. A faster song came on next. Harry didn't seem to want to let go, pulling her closer to him.  
  
"Harry........." she breathed in his ear.  
  
His face turned slightly toward hers. "Yes?"  
  
She frowned, pushing gently away. "Harry, I'm going to sit this one out. Uh.........sorry."  
  
With that, she fled in the opposite direction, not looking back until she reached the long table, covered in food. When she was beside it, she looked back long enough to see that Harry had begrudgingly gone off to talk to Seamus and Dean, on the other side of the ballroom. Good.  
  
Making her way slowly down the table, she looked at people standing nearby. She looked for anyone that could be Ice.  
  
No one seemed out of the ordinary.  
  
By now, she was in front of the glass bowl, filled with bright red punch. The music seemed to be getting louder, the longer she waited. Fiddling with the strings on her robes, she looked anxiously around. Where was he?  
  
She saw Hermione and Ron dancing near her. She gave them a little wave, but they didn't seem to notice. Maybe they didn't recognize her. The masks everyone had bought were pretty good at hiding one's identity.  
  
She sighed and leaned against the table. There was nothing she could do but wait. It was better than being plastered to Harry all night.  
  
At that second, a slow song came on, the first one of the night. The room dimmed, so that the only light was coming from the candles floating gracefully above everyone's heads. She watched as couples pulled each other closer. She looked for Ron and Hermione but they were lost in the sea of couples.  
  
A firm hand grabbed her from behind, and before she knew what was happening, she was being led onto the dance floor.  
  
"Oh!" a surprised gasp escaped her lips the other arm wrapped itself around her waist. She looked up and saw a silver mask. The same silver as the writing in the book......... her breath caught.  
  
"Ice.........?" she whispered. He said nothing, only held more tightly, as if he was afraid she would leave if he let go.  
  
She finally put her arms around him too, her face resting right against his dark robes. She couldn't tell what color they were, it was too dark.  
  
This was the moment she'd dreamed of for months. It seemed unreal; she couldn't believe it was actually happening. She breathed in his scent, a spicy, clean-cut smell. She was amazed by how perfectly she fell in his arms, as if she was made to go there; stay there forever.  
  
-  
  
She was in his arms. He couldn't believe it. It was too good to be true.  
  
He had been waiting for only about ten minutes when he'd seen her. Standing by the punch table with an anxious, yet innocent look about her. The lights had already dimmed, so he hadn't gotten that great of look at her yet. But by the perfect way she fit in his arms, he had a feeling her looks were perfect too. Although, strangely enough, that didn't seem to matter to him. Not this time. All he cared about was that she was finally in his arms.  
  
Her arms were tightly wrapped around her small waist, her arms loosely setting on his shoulders. Her face was buried in his chest; all he could do was smell her hair.  
  
The moment was perfect. That was the only way to describe it. He just hoped that the song would never end, and that they could keep slowly spinning together for the rest of the night. Not once did it cross his mind that the song indeed would end, and then they'd have to actually meet each other. He couldn't keep the mask on forever.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: There, are you happy, they meet at long last! I almost felt stupid uploading this chapter, because it's so incredibly short, but I didn't want to merge into the next chapter of events. Sorry for yet another cliffy.........this chapter is a little bit disappointing, I know. HOWEVER, stay tuned to find out what happens when the lights come back on! 


	11. Together at Last

A/N: I'm truly sorry, as sorry as the rest of you, but this will be the last chapter of "Fire and Ice." However, read the following chapter, which is my extremely long thank you list and details about a possible sequel. (This one is extra long, just for you people.)  
  
~*~  
  
The slow music had put them into a sort of trance. They glided and spun together, hoping the music would never stop.  
  
But as all good things end, so did the song.  
  
Draco dropped his arms from around her waist, and she followed suite. They stood, staring at each other for a few moments. Then Draco took her hand up in his, and led her swiftly out the front doors. Neither spoke, only walked quickly to get away from the dance. It was time.  
  
The lights were flickering on again just as they were exiting. Draco paid no notice and headed toward the main entrance to the castle. Ginny didn't seem phased by his odd behavior; she was in a daze herself.  
  
They were in the courtyard. It was almost completely dark out; the only lighting was the windows of the castle and a few fireflies flitting around beside them. Draco smiled at the irony.  
  
He turned so that he was facing her. She looked up, meeting his gaze. The masks gave both of them sort of a hollow look. He took both of her hands in his, and was surprised to find them shaking. From cold or from nerves, he couldn't be sure. Then he realized it was himself that was shaking, not her. This was the moment of truth. The moment he found out if she really was the kind of girl he thought she was. If she wouldn't care that he was a Malfoy.  
  
She obviously wasn't a Slytherin, her innocent features displayed that. He hoped she wasn't biased against his whole house, too. They'd been standing there for nearly two minutes. It really was cold out. He was afraid. For once in his life, Draco Malfoy was afraid.  
  
There's only one way to find out all the answers to my questions, he thought boldly.  
  
Without another thought, he raised his hand to her face, and lifted her mask up a few inches, only far enough to reveal her lips. He did the same to his own mask, so that it was resting above his nose.  
  
And he kissed her.  
  
He kissed her with a sort of passion that was new to him. It wasn't just a game this time.  
  
She was surprised. She hadn't expected him to kiss her so suddenly. But she wasn't complaining. Instead, she returned the kiss, in a way that she had never even dreamed of kissing Harry. Or anyone.  
  
Right when she thought it was going to end, he pulled his arms around her, just as he had when they were dancing. For the second time that night, she felt completely right, and leaned into the kiss even more. She didn't understand how she could call someone with such a sweet warm kiss by the name Ice.  
  
Finally he broke away. She could see a grin on the mouth in front of her. It looked slightly familiar, though she couldn't place where she'd seen it before.  
  
He reached up to her face, and she realized he was going to take her mask off. His other hand was still resting on her waist. He carefully grabbed the bottom of the mask with his thumb and forefinger, and tugged gently at it. It slid off her head with ease, revealing her beautifully done-up hair, her dark wondering eyes, and cute little smile. His gaze drifted over her features. A few strands of red hair had escaped her up-do, and her freckles playfully dotted her nose.  
  
Draco did a double take. Red hair and freckles?  
  
"Gi-Gin-...WEASLEY?!" he exclaimed, a look of disgust taking his now unmasked face. His hands involuntarily reached up and wiped off his lips, a very immature thing to do, given the circumstances.  
  
He realized his hand was still on her waist. He dropped it immediately, and took a few steps back.  
  
A Weasley. He'd kissed a Weasley.  
  
Ginny looked Draco up and down. She was as surprised as he, not once had she thought that her secret crush was on Draco Malfoy, of all people. However, the disgust in his voice hurt her. They'd had something going. A small tear stung its way out of her eye. She tried to brush it away before he saw it, but she was too late.  
  
"Oh, I hurt your feelings? Tough luck. You probably had this all planned out, didn't you. You and your wretched friends. They are probably all waiting in the bushes, huh? Ready to come out and laugh at me? Well, I'm leaving now, before you get the satisfaction of humiliating me. Go find your boyfriend, Potter." He turned to leave.  
  
"Harry's not my boyfriend. I told you about him." Her feeble attempt to make him stay. Her voice sounded weak.  
  
Something about her voice made him stop. If not to hear her out, he could get some dirt on Potter. "Refresh my memory."  
  
She sighed and looked down. "He likes me, a lot. I don't feel the same way." He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Just hear me out, will you?" she asked. He nodded. "Which is why I invited YOU along to this dance. Assuming you weren't so prejudice against my family. Honestly Draco, I was going to give up. I was just going to go with Harry to the dance and forget about you. But YOU are the one who pushed me to keep going. YOU are the one that wouldn't let me give up. Face it Draco, you like me. So how can you stand here and be grossed out by kissing me, just because I'm a Weasley? Do names matter that much to you?" she was nearly shouting now, that's how badly she wanted to get his message across.  
  
She took one step back, away from him. As she did this, the rose fell to the ground. He'd placed it behind her ear while they were dancing. However, now it laid on the ground, forgotten.  
  
Draco didn't speak for a couple of moments. He had some thinking to do.  
  
He remembered all the times he worried what she would think of him. How long he'd spent getting ready. How he worried about being a Malfoy, being in Slytherin, hoping these things wouldn't matter to her. She was right. How COULD he stand here and say these things, when he'd hoped against hope that she wouldn't think the same thoughts against him?  
  
He was such a hypocrite.  
  
Something snapped inside of him. He lost his icy edge, and rushed forward and hugged her with all of his might. "Ginny..." he whispered, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, oh, I don't know what-"  
  
She cut him off, and kissed him, as gently as he'd kissed her the first time.  
  
"It's ok," she assured him when it was over. "I understand."  
  
Draco bent, reaching down to pick up the rose. It was still as perfect as before, and he handed it to Ginny with a smile. "I believe this belongs to you."  
  
She took it in her hands and added it to her hair as a decoration. It really did match perfectly. "You know, I was right all along." She concluded, situating herself under his arm for warmth.  
  
He held her closer, feeling her shivering body against his. "About what?"  
  
She grinned up at him. "About Fire melting Ice."  
  
His finger gently caressed her cheek. He let out a long sigh, and then said playfully, "Well, come on now Ginny, everybody knows that."  
  
They laughed and slowly began walking back up to the castle. They had a dance to go to, after all.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: I'm very very very very (x infinity) sorry that this fic has reached its end. I'm going to miss writing it even more than you guys are going to miss reading it. There will be one more chapter after this with thanks and some information about the sequel. (I also hope everyone liked how this story ended, I'm sorry if anyone thinks they seemed ooc or anything.) 


	12. Information and Thanks

EPILOGUE-  
  
I'm sorry there wont be much of an epilogue, but hopefully this news will excite you.  
  
I HAVE DECIDED TO WRITE A SEQUEL!  
  
Now that I have gotten that out, I'm going to try to explain it a little bit. I think it would be rather silly of me to make another story of romance and only romance like this last one, so I'm going to try to include some other stuff. Probably some intervention from Voldemort or some other evil power, I haven't decided yet. You will also find out that it indeed WAS fate that brought Ginny and Draco together, not just the marvels of the Internet. I may even add some other ships in the sequel, I am yet to decided. I will try to start the sequel soon, I just cant promise it will write itself as quickly as "Fire and Ice" did.  
  
Any suggestions for the sequel are very very much appreciated. I'm having a bit of writer's block...something that is entirely new to me now that this story is complete. I know you reviewers are creative, hehe, so help me out!  
  
I really hope everyone who read this story sticks around to check out the sequel. I have accumulated many fans and I hope not to lose them. My statistics tell me that I am on 25 different fav authors lists! I feel so loved!  
  
Also if any of you have a story you would like me to read, I'd be happy to. I love leaving helpful reviews, I have a thing for reviews that are meaningful.  
  
And now, what you all have been waiting for...  
  
THE EXTREMELY LONG LIST OF THANKS!!! (I'm only thanking people who actually said something other than "this is good, update soon.")  
  
Hellogirl- I'm glad you are staying tuned! I hope others will too!  
  
Rubyjuls1722- sorry the 10th chapter was so short, I just didn't have all that much to say.  
  
HELLO - I glad you liked it, and I'm happy that no one thought it was disappointing. What's "cut written" mean?  
  
pink lipstick- Lol, I like glitter. Hehe. I feel so special, I've read lots of stories on ff.n better than mine, and you think mine is the best ever? Well thank you! Make sure to read the sequel!  
  
Hermmes- I haven't read/seen Much Ado about Nothing, but being compared to Shakespeare was one of the most amazing compliments I've ever gotten thank you so much! About emailing you when I update, I was thinking of making a update list to send out when I update, you just pushed me farther into actually doing it. I'll start at the sequel.  
  
LindsayC- Thanks for telling me the chapter was great, I wasn't sure. I was glad they met too. It's about time.  
  
Silver Essence- Well are you happy? They truly met, teehee. By the way, I've never had a monkey thrown at me before. That was an odd experience.  
  
Erin Faith- Oh, you are the sweetest person! I love how you leave such long reviews, not many people on ff.n understand this concept. I always leave long reviews, they make people feel special. ^^ Thank you so much for pointing out that girls shouldn't get robbed of their maroon, that wouldn't be very good, now would it? Lol, I cant believe the silly mistakes people have pointed out to me.  
  
Black Robed One- You, too, are very good about leaving long reviews. My favorite! I'm sorry I put you through the difficult task of waiting, I hope no harm as done to you in the time between my updates.^^ I am considering your advice, I considered it so much that I'm actually going to do it! Thanks for the motivation! (by the way...like I could be more famous than Harry himself. Ha! I doubt that.)  
  
centaur30- Without suspense, how would I keep my readers coming back? [evil grin]  
  
dReAmIn Of ShInHwA 2NiTe- I love cliffhangers, it prevents writers block. ^^ Which story did you want me to read again? I read a couple of yours already.  
  
nekohebi- I try my hardest, and get them out as quickly as I can.  
  
Rainbow Dreamer - You show me where it says in the constitution that I cant leave you people with cliffhangers, and I'll stop doing it. Until then, expect more coming your way! I'm glad you like it so much.^^  
  
Singtoangels- Lucius is a strange one, Merlin knows what was going through his mind when he bought Draco that computer. Wont he be surprised when he finds out what Draco was using it for??  
  
Milky- I find it hard to believe that this was the best fanfic you guys have read. But I love hearing it so I wont complain!  
  
Chareinami-chan- you were right. However, Draco took it a little harder than Ginny did.  
  
No Name Face- is anyone good with dealing with cliffhangers?  
  
frananddragon- yeah, I thought that was a nice touch. I'm glad you liked it so much.  
  
Miah Tolensky- yes! Finally someone who shares my opinion on cliffhangers!  
  
Oopsie Diasy- sorry it was short but as I stated before, I didn't have all that much to say.  
  
Shadun- Hm, I don't take kindly to orders, but if you insist I'll write more now, hehe. You already know bits and pieces of the sequel, now you need to help me develop it more. Please? Oh, and you should update too. [laughs]  
  
August- so, was them meeting everything you hoped it would be?  
  
crazycoolchica11- Just a note. Even if I didn't leave you with a cliffhanger, you would STILL have to wait for the next chapter. It's a lose- lose situation. [grin]  
  
Emily Strange, Isadora, and Missy- you all pretty much said the same thing. Thank you!  
  
Miss Black- I hope you weren't upset when Draco got angry, he only got angry for a little but, then they accepted it. ^^  
  
kellyanne- I really hope I got my chapter out soon enough, I would hate for anyone to go insane because of me.  
  
shelly99- Another person who appreciates cliffhangers! Yay! Well, he wasn't TOO much of an ass, do you agree?  
  
Eleoopy- Sorry that Draco was mean to Ginny, he made up for it, right? I guess I didn't understand how you wanted them to find out more about each other online. They were already dancing, what were they going to do, go back up to their respective rooms and chat afterwards?  
  
Aurora Noctifer- I'm sorry, I know waiting sucks. I hate to hear that you people think I'm cruel, you don't honestly think so right? [laughs] I would probably think I'm cruel to if I had to wait so much.  
  
Luinthoron- Your welcome! I'm glad you enjoyed it! I thought the irony was great too, it's Harry's fault his date ditched him!  
  
Chocolate Muse- I never knew I was good at writing fluff, I wasn't even really trying to, it just came out fluffy I guess! Thanks for the reviews!  
  
cassi0peia- I always thought there was chemistry there, teehee.  
  
Aithilin - thanks for your input but it's currently about 300 people who like it against you, so just don't bother reading it if you don't like it.  
  
Bean- Lol, um, share the love? Hehe  
  
Ciel Charmante- Wow, I got hit over the head with a book I made up, that was crazy and strange. Teehee!  
  
~Melissa~- Thanks! I'm so glad everyone liked this story so much, I honestly wasn't expecting so many compliments!  
  
Corundum Advance- Haha! I'm going to get attacked by imaginary anti- cliffhanger spray! Nooooo!  
  
Vie - I think you succeeded in giving me the prettiest review! Such pretty smileys!  
  
Eclipse2003- I always did think Harry was on the egotistical side...did I make it right?  
  
Missy- I thanked you before but I'm thanking you again. Off the charts? Wow! I've never been given so many exciting adjectives in one review before! Thanks!  
  
Oriencor- Impatience is a virtue I see among many ff.n harry potter fans, hehe. Sorry I made you wait.  
  
Teri- thanks, I'm glad you think I did a wonderful job. The sugar on top was a nice touch, really.  
  
Kitty- hurray for fanfic junkies! I love hearing that my story is a favorite of my reviewers! Yay!  
  
Sarah and Adrian- I decided to thank both of you guys together, because that's just what I felt like doing. Lol. Anyway, here I go, starting my thanks. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! [hug] I owe you guys so much, not just for this story either. We're the GROUP, and it helped me to write this better knowing that my friends were actually interested in my weird hobby. It also helped a lot when I was having doubts about my ability to write, when you guys assured me otherwise. [even though I didn't always believe you, lol] Thanks again so much for just being my friends, I love you guys! Hopefully you'll post your story soon Sarah, I'll mention you in one of my Author's notes on my sequel so maybe some people will check out your story too. Did you ever try typing it up again? That was a bummer when it got deleted. Talk to you guys later, and one more thing. THANKS!  
  
  
  
  
  
I hate to say it, but my thanks have come to an end. I just can't type anymore; my fingers are going to fall off. I'm dreadfully sorry if I forgot you, trust me I valued your reviews just as much as everyone else's. But now I must be going, I have a SEQUEL to write! 


End file.
